Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 01
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1 is the 1st chapter of the manga adaptation of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Synopsis The chapter begins with a typical liner raid being carried out by the Bentenmaru on the Princess Apricot, followed by typical narration concerning the War of Independence, the Letter of Marque and background of the space pirates. After the liner raid, with the day's work finished, Marika relaxes in the captain's seat. After Misa compliments her good work, Marika asks Coorie when the next job is and Coorie confirms that it will be a delivery job next afternoon. Hyakume remarks on half a day's easy work, good for a pirate ship. San-Daime adds they haven't had any intense jobs recently thankfully, just ordinary piracy. Kane replies that that attitude will come back to haunt him, to San-Daime's dismay. He then asks Marika what she intends to do tomorrow since it is the spring break. Marika says that she'll perhaps work at the café or help with the yacht club's recruitment drive. Looking at the time, Marika prepares to head home and leaves the crew to their work. As she leaves, Luca says she can see something, worrying San-Daime. Boarding a shuttle, Marika flies back to the Sea of the Morning Star. The next morning, Marika wakes up, stretches and goes down, ready to begin the day's work. In the living room, she sees Ririka who comments that she's up early even during the spring break. Marika replies that she has a lot to do, including a meeting with the yacht club and pirating work in the evening. She then mentions that there may be a recession soon so she needs to keep things steady. Ririka tells Marika to do her best before she heads out. At Hakuoh Academy, the yacht club make preparations for their recruitment drive with several of the graduates having come to help. During their discussion, Lynn says that they should perhaps go with upgrading the Odette II's sensors. When asked why, Lynn says that with sensory capabilities comparable to a battleship, they could do various things like searching for sunken ships. As several other members get excited, Marika stops the conversation, wondering how it turned from recruiting new members to the Odette II and asking what happened to updating the home page. Lynn suggests that they could advertise the yacht club with treasure hunts onboard the Odette II, prompting Marika to sigh. Marika then asks if it is OK for Lynn and the others to be there, considering they have university soon. Lynn assures her that Space University admission is in the summer and she has a while yet. The others also mention that their universities are close by. As Marika sighs again, Sasha says that their upperclassmen also worry about the yacht club's membership, with Gruier and Grunhilde adding that for practice cruises and dinghy racing competitions, the more members the better. Marika mentions that though the yacht club's prospective members had been declining in recent years, this year's applications seemed to have really hit the brakes, adding that maintenance on the Odette II was also slipping, worrying Ai and Yayoi. Seeing them down like this, Maki comments that Ai's generation seems crushed by this and that they can't just apologise to Jenny, and Natalia assures Ai not to worry and that they'd stick together no matter what, to which Ai remarks that they weren't defeated just yet. At that moment, an alarm on Marika's pocket-watch reminds her that it will soon be time for her pirating work, as she thinks that she doesn't want her dwindling juniors to be sad and that she has to make the recruiting drive a success. She tells Sasha that she's leaving the completion of the signboard, poster, application flyers and the displaying model to them. As she continues with instructions, Maki interrupts her and assures her that they are fine and know what to do, so they'll take care of everything while she goes off to work. Marika also thinks that it isn't just the juniors this is for, but also for the seniors who hold them all together. As the yacht club tell Marika they'll see her later, Marika heads off to the shuttle. As she takes off and heads for space, her narration gives her name and age, her position as a soon to be third year at Hakuoh Academy, president of the school's space yacht club and a space pirate. Major Events *A typical day in Marika's life during the spring break is shown - after completing a pirate job late in the day, Marika heads home, is early to rise in the morning and meets with the yacht club as they make preparations for recruiting new members, before returning to the Bentenmaru during late afternoon. Characters *Marika Kato *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Ririka Kato *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Syoko Kobayashimaru *April Lambert *Berinda Percy *Maki Harada *Sasha Staple *Lilly Bell *Ursula Abramov *Ai Hoshimiya *Natalia Grennorth *Yayoi Yoshitomi Ships *Bentenmaru *Princess Apricot *Shuttle Locations *Space *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **New Okuhama City **Hakuoh Academy Adaptation *The first part of the chapter, before the beginning of a new day for Marika, was not part of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Trivia *The recruitment poster for the yacht club that Gruier is painting has Marika imitating the famous poster. *The possibility of Marika getting a shuttle license to fly herself to the Bentenmaru was previously discussed during the Pirate Hunter Arc Sailing 22. References Category:Manga Chapters